A Silent Sword
by Rosey 1320
Summary: A quiet girl named Violet is convinced by her brother to join SAO. What happens when she realizes there's no leaving? What's this about a best friend, and why didn't he show up previously? Finally, what in the world is wrong with her brother! Rated T for throwing pencils, insults, and for possible future fluffy moments. DISCONTINUED FOR THE TIME BEING.
1. Prologue: Meeting Violet

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Anything else is specified or for emphasis.

Yes, I know the title might not be the best suited for this Fanfiction. If you find a better title, could you please send a comment with it?

Flames shall be blocked with Heathcliff's shield. If it is constructive criticism, I shall look into it more. I'd rather not deal with being insulted on my first fanfic.

* * *

In some place not-so far away, the day before SAO started, there was a family reunion. Sadly, they didn't seem normal in any way, shape, or form. In a crowd of people with blonde and brown hair was a pale as paper girl with black hair. Yup, if you can't tell, she is the closest human to normal in the Yukino family tree.

This close to normal being was sitting in the corner, avoiding all contact with her seemingly unrelated relatives. She, having relatively little luck, didn't get her wish. A girl with blonde pigtails that became braids and the sections became braids until you couldn't tell whether something was just plain hair, or an extremely small braid. She had absurdly bright blue eyes, and wore so much pink that you couldn't look at her without going blind. If you couldn't tell, she is the youngest person in the Yukino family.

"Hi there! I'm Nicole! Who are you?!" She said with too much enthusiasm. The question asked made the comparatively normal person want to whisper "I'm Canada" as a reference to one of her favorite animes, Hetalia (I do not own it). Rather than making a reference and confusing the odd being named Nicole, she mumbled her name and hoped that she would be ignored again.

"Could you please repeat that?" _I could, but I don't really feel like it. Then again, if I don't, I'll probably still be bothered._ The person being asked thought.

"I'm Violet." The black-haired-being muttered under her breath again, this time slightly louder.

"Once again, could you repeat that?"

"My name is Violet." She spoke, finally loud enough for the girl to understand. Nicole was quiet for a second, and then started bothering Violet again.

"Okay! Can you call me Nikki-chan*? I'll call you Oneesan*!" _Wow, not even bothering to ask if I want you to call me older sister. Great. Well, hopefully I'll never see you again!_ At this point, Violet received the only bit of good luck she's had in a little while, a little while being ever since the family reunion started; it was time to leave.

Violet lived close enough to walk home, so she didn't have to worry about getting stuck in the car with an overprotective and (in her opinion) overly social brother, and her sister probably wouldn't bother her; she would either focus on driving, work, or she would be planning her next business report in her head. Can you say "work-a-holic"? Enjoying the scenery, of the nearby forest, she didn't see a brunette walking in front of her.

"Hi Violet!" The person mentioned almost jumped in surprise, but recognized her best (and truly only) friend. She had met him when she was a little kid, and they became good friends quite quickly, if you ignore the fact that he annoys her almost all the time.

"Hello, Kaito." Oh, and did I mention that they are next-door neighbors? I believe I didn't.

"So, are you planning on joining?" Violet gave him a please-specify-what-you-are-talking-about-before-I-throw-something-at-you look. He knew from experiance what it meant.

"Are you joining SAO?" The glare intensified, because not everyone memorizes every acronym in existence. Only a few very bored people.

"Are you joining Sword Art Online?" Finally releasing her glare, she nodded, adding "So is Rigel."

"So your brother is joining." Kaito asked for confirmation. Once again, Violet nodded. Apparently, they had nothing to talk about for the next five minutes. By then, they reached their respective houses and waved goodbye.

Violet felt exhausted from the family reunion- Nicole asking to call her Oneesan wasn't the only thing that Violet had to deal with- so she got ready for bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched her soft pillow.

* * *

As soon as the rays of dawn touched Violet's face, her blue eyes opened.

"Who turned the stupid lights on?! RIGEL, IS THIS YOUR DOING?" Violet yelled. Well, apparently, she isn't a morning person.

Funny thing, there was Kaito, sitting on her windowsill. He had moved the curtains, knowing that she would wake up, and hopefully play SAO with him. Maybe after breakfast, with a good dose of caffeine- he didn't want a fist to the face.

Two rather large cups of coffee and three pancakes later, Violet was ready to play SAO. Well, after texting Kaito and learning his username, along with telling him her planned username and Rigel's as well. Because of course, as soon as Violet asked him, Rigel, the most cowardly person she ever knew, chose to use Isamu, which means courage. Violet, not feeling like revealing any information, but not having names which were easy to combine into a good username, decided to use Yuki, part of her last name. After the short texting session, she just _had_ to face-palm. Kaito used his first name, so he wouldn't ignore anyone calling his name out. She had responded with a "You'd get used to it pretty quickly", but he still wanted to use his first name.

Violet put the Nerve Gear on her head, her black hair slightly peeking out of it, her icy blue eyes closing.

"Link start!" She spoke, loudly enough for the machine to start up. Colors flowed into her vision. The machine gave her a chance to choose what her character looked like, so she chose same gender, black hair that flowed past her waist, falling gently without anything holding it back, and she kept the same body shape and eyes. Though, she felt uncomfortable with her chest size and made it smaller, so as not for it to hinder her. She started with a white blouse and simple black pants, reminiscent of the clothes that she always wore, and had started with a knife on her belt, a decent hiding and listening skill, and some kunai* in a regular seeming pouch on her waist.

"Yuki" bought a manual created by the Beta testers, and read all the way through, memorizing each detail, making sure to not to blame them if things were changed by the creator.

Some of the first things mentioned were guides on how to fight, like how if you hold back for a second, in preparation to attack, the weapon will start glowing with a "sword skill", and different sword skills. Surprisingly, none were shown for kunai, so they must be new, or no one wanted to not have to be seen while fighting. _I don't know why, surprise attacks are more effective than regular ones and it's not like your only weapon will be kunai… I guess I'll have to start with the throwing knife sword skill…or figure out all the sword skills myself. _ If you can't tell, kunai were not listed in the list of weapons, or in the sword skills area.

Violet went into a field, much like the one that Klein and Kirito went into to learn how this works, and tried to calculate the boars' weak spots, and throw kunai there, hopefully immediately killing the beast, gaining EXP, loot, and knowledge on how to be what most people call a "rogue" in other MMORPGS, in SAO.

Figuring out the controls didn't take long, and Violet already knew how to throw sharp objects, thanks to her older sister Capella, who had a habit of throwing sharpened pencils at Rigel when he was being annoying, a scaredy-cat, or both. Violet had learned a lot about throwing just from looking at Capella, and it helped that when Violet showed an interest, Capella taught her, so that she could "protect herself" if anything went wrong. If you can't tell, both of her siblings worry about her, but Rigel fails when he tries to help- Capella doesn't.

* * *

*Japanese Vocabulary

Chan: what people in Japan add to the end of the name of cute girls who are younger than them.

Oneesan: if you can't tell from Violet's thoughts, it means older sister.

Kunai: a type of throwing knife-like weapon

This is my first fanfic. I shall not make any promises about updating, other than I will try to do so more than once a month. Descriptions of my OCs are as follows:

Violet has a short black bob with one side of her hair slightly covers her eyes. She is very pale and has blue eyes

Kaito has messy short brown hair, green eyes, and tanned skin.

Rigel has blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and is as tanned or more so than Kaito.

Capella (who you guys won't see that much of) has wavy blonde hair that reaches a little past her shoulders that she keeps back, blue eyes, and skin slightly more tanned than Violet's.

Canon characters WILL show up, probably very soon. I will update, just I'm not sure how often, and please R&amp;R, and F&amp;F. Thank you for reading my fanfic.

See you next chapter~


	2. Announcements, Friends, and Training

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Anything else is specified or for emphasis.

Flames shall be blocked with Heathcliff's shield.

skylermf: Thank you! I tried! It's nice to know that someone likes my story and characters.

* * *

Violet's POV

I had been doing well, and I was just starting to get a good understanding of the throwing mechanics when I noticed the time. It was around 5:00, and at that time, I was usually working on my homework. That day was originally not going to be any different. I turned on the menu, and looked where the log-out button was supposed to be, and nothing was there. I paled, my face turning to the color of a sheet of brand new printer paper. _All of the tech people must've noticed by now, so it should either be fixed soon, or… _My thoughts trailed off there, and I realized that four hours should've been enough for them to find out and fix it. Just as I was getting ready to warn them, I heard alarm bells ringing and the pull of a forced teleport for everyone on the server.

Around me, many people were panicking, probably because of the log-out problem. The sky turned red, and was covered with words, and a giant floating person with a red cape appeared in the sky. He claimed to be Kayaba Akihibo, the creator of the game, and told us all that the log-out button problem wasn't a mistake. After his rather startling announcement, he went on with the even worse rules. If someone from outside tries to take off your Nerve Gear, you die. If you die in-game, you are utterly and completely dead. _Gee, thanks for the warning. I could've used it earlier, __before__ I logged in! _At the part where he gave us a gift, I just felt like shouting "Stop gloating, you bastard," but it wouldn't have helped one bit.

Blue lights glowing everywhere, spreading as if it was a fire, shone everywhere, slowly crawling my way. It didn't feel like anything, though I felt my chest grow a little, and my hair suddenly shorten to my normal length. _Well, at least I won't have to worry about long hair getting in the way._ I thought bitterly to myself.

I looked around, trying to find people that I knew. My eyes spied a few acquaintances of mine from school, but it wasn't like I really knew them. They had only been people that I could stand, or they really wanted to get closer to my brother by getting closer to me. Sometimes, it seemed like I befriended more teachers than people my age. I guess it's because the teachers act somewhat like my sister, except a little less extreme.

Looking in the crowd a little more, I found Rigel, staring at the mirror as though he couldn't believe what just happened. I didn't blame him. All around was chaos; not only did we figure out this game was meant to practically kill us, along the way we'd have to do it as ourselves, not as alter egos who would be better suited for the job. My character didn't look much different than before at all, so I had been the least effected. I tried finding Kaito with my eyes first, scanning the crowd. I saw some people with brown hair, but not the right person. I ended up opening my menu, putting the mirror back into my inventory-who knew if it would be important- and messaging him, as he told me his username would be his name. All I got from sending the message was that he was still alive. He was probably in too much shock to respond, so I messaged him to either meet me at the path at the edge of town by 6:00 sharp, or I would go without him.

The whole ordeal with the barriers and the message lasted until 5:30, so that would leave one half hour to get anything I needed and to get to the rendezvous. I had decided that I would have as many weapons as I could get, so as not to die from one of my weapons being knocked away. Since I was wearing long-sleeves, I could hide a small knife in each sleeve, I could hide a few small throwing needles* in my combat boots, and my belt could hold a few weapons, so I got a lightweight katana* and another pair of knives. I had decided, if I had to duel anyone, I would act like I only used a katana, and hide the knives on my belt, and then surprise them with one of my four knives, a throwing needle, or my best weapons, my kunai, which still weren't in the list of updated items.

Along with all of the weapons, I got some rations and water, and saved what little money I had left. I was surprised, I had managed to kill enough Frenzy Boar* to get quite a bit of Cor*.

* * *

I waited, and waited, and waited some more. Five minutes before 6, I stopped believing he would come, but I stayed true to my word. 5 seconds before 6, he came into view, wearing a green tunic, brown cargo pants, brown boots, and a brown jacket. He had a dual handed sword on his back, and a belt strapped from shoulder to waist, ready to hold crystals and so on. When he saw me, he looked slightly surprised to see that I looked exactly the same as I do at home, except without my glasses and with a heavy duty belt on my waist, with weapons strapped to it. He only seemed to notice the katana though.

"Seriously? I thought that you would wear something different here. And why are you using a katana when you're better at throwing stuff?" Yup. I was right. He didn't notice the four knives, small enough to easily be thrown or hid, or all the throwing weapons I had.

"What I wear is comfortable and practical. Also, I didn't train previously with a katana, just the weapons I was given." I didn't feel like telling him that I used kunai, knives, or throwing needles. He could figure it out, and knowing him, he'd want to duel first.

"Well, could you tell me what you previously got?" I sighed.

"You just want me to tell you so that when you tell me to duel you, you'll have the advantage of knowing for sure what I'll do." Seriously, he thought I couldn't see the gleam in his eyes that he always has when he wants to make some trouble?

"You know me way too well, Violet."

"Remember, it's Yuki."

"OK, _Yuki._" He fixed, stressing the pseudonym more than necessary. "Can I still call you by your real name when no one's listening?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes, which didn't exactly fit his color eyes, but it was enough to make me agree.

Since we were alone, he allowed himself to call me Violet, for now. At least while we were training. I lead him to the field of boar that I trained at before.

"You know how to use that sword, right?" I asked. My knowledge of his sword type- bastard swords- was limited, so if he didn't, I'd have to reread the section of the manual for beginners on them. I hadn't really read all the weapons, just the ones that I thought would be useful for me, so that it wouldn't take an hour to read. He bobbed his head, and I relaxed.

"Well, that just leaves me to teach you about sword skills." He gave me a could-you-please-explain-more-clearly-without-throwing-things-at-my-head look. I'd learned from experience what that meant.

"Sword skills are the things that make weapons stronger, but there is a time where you'll not be able to move. The stronger the sword skill, the longer you're stuck. You hold your weapon in the place you have it before you hit someone or something, like this." Once again not wanting to show my real weapons, I held my katana in a ready position, held it till it glowed bright blue, and then slashed. I had chosen one of the easiest sword skills, so I didn't wait long before I was unfrozen.

"Now, you try. While you practice, try to kill a boar." He charged at a boar, and started trying to attack it. He managed one successful hit out of 6, and killed it in that one hit.

"You need to work on you speed and aim." I responded to his admittedly hilariously bad performance.

"How good did I do?" He managed between sadly ragged breaths.

"You do know that Frenzy Boar are about as weak as slimes in other games?" I asked him, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Wait WHAT." Kaito seemed extremely startled at this.

"If you had done your sword skill, you probably would've hit it the first time, too." I really had to teach him more if he were to get good enough to survive till the next level.

* * *

*Terminology

Throwing needles: Needles which you throw. Supposedly the only other throwing weapon other than throwing knives in SAO, but when there was a bow in Alfheim, so I assumed I could add one weapon extremely similar to these.

Katana: A lightweight Japanese sword.

Cor: The currency in SAO

Frenzy Boar: You know the boar that Kirito was teaching Klein on? That one.

Anyway, I managed to write another chapter in one day! Sorry if it's short. So, I hope that everyone who is reading this story enjoys it. R&amp;R, F&amp;F, hope to post another chapter again! Once again, thank you for reading!

See you next chapter~


	3. Messages, an Inn, and a Fight

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Messages**

Anything else is specified or for emphasis.

Flames shall be blocked with Heathcliff's shield.

* * *

Violet's POV

After the long training session, it was starting to get dark, so we would have to stay at an inn. Luckily, I managed to convince Kaito that we should go to the next town, rather than staying in the Town of Beginnings, so there was plenty of room in the inns. We managed to get the cheapest I mean least costly one that fit both of us; a room with two twin beds. We didn't need much more than that. I knew that Kaito was so tired he could sleep on a brick right now, so it's not like either of us cared. Let's just say, I'm not exactly the best person to train with. It doesn't help that he likes to go to bed early and wake up early.

I dragged him up the stairs to our room that we managed to afford, and he immediately jumped into bed. I could hear him snoring within 5 seconds.

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath, and sat on my bed.

I checked my messages, and saw "Isamu"'s message, asking where I was and if I was alright. Apparently, I respond more in messages then while talking, because I said a whopping two sentences.

**I am in the next town, with Kaito, and if I wasn't alright, would I respond?** **\- Yuki**

Immediately after I sent it to him, he responded.

**Thank goodness you're alright! For a while there, I was concerned you were dead! How are you? Wait, Kaito's there? How's Kaito? Is anything wrong? When did you find him, and how did you? What is happening in your life right now? When did you figure out about the logout thing? Where are you in the next town? Why haven't you responded before? -Isamu**

At his paragraph consisting only of exclamations and questions, I face palmed and wrote a short response.

**I messaged Kaito, trained him a bit, and now he's sleeping. We're fine, so stop worrying. -Yuki**

**OK. I'll try, but I probably won't succeed, considering you're not with me, but knowing you're not alone helps. So, how do you train? -Isamu**

My brother kept me face palming at his messages, to the point of me just giving the best information I could.

**Ask a Beta-tester or read the book. -Yuki**

I was glad when he didn't give a response. Telling him what to do and watching him fail always made me tired, so I fell asleep earlier than I ever remember falling asleep.

* * *

Because I fell asleep early, I woke up before Kaito for a change. Then again, he was tired enough to sleep in today.

Walking downstairs, I offered to assist the innkeepers. They were glad at my offer, and sent me chopping up vegetables, boiling eggs, making coffee, and sweeping; not all at the same time, mind you. During all the cooking tasks, I leveled up my cooking, which I didn't really expect to use that much. Then again, food is good, so I might.

When I finished, I looked at the time on my menu. It was 7; by now, Kaito was usually up, bugging me, even on the weekends. Since I had nothing to do, I asked if I could help any more. I ended up cleaning the front window, dusting shelves, cleaning dishes, and I even re-painted the sign out front. When they were about to pay me for it, I asked instead for free breakfast and first dibs on the coffee. They agreed quickly- it was something that wouldn't really cost them money, and I did do quite a bit, so we all agreed.

I mostly agreed because I wanted coffee, and I heard that it was expensive in the game, but I wasn't telling them that. After one cup of coffee, Kaito came running down the stairs because he smelled breakfast.

We ate breakfast and left, as we had payed for staying one night last night. Kaito and I did a few easy quests, and we were mostly rewarded with Cor and EXP, though we managed to get cream, and I got a few more kunai and throwing needles. The quests with fighting usually went: Kaito charges one guy, and I throw kunai at all the others, collecting them before he could figure out what I used. Then, when he turned to me, I stabbed the last creature in the chest with my katana while he was looking.

After two weeks of this pattern repeated, we had visited three cities past the Town of Beginnings, and were about to go to the fourth after having a small break. I could tell he was getting restless, and that he wanted to know what I was doing when he wasn't looking; I was never the type of person to be done with something extremely quickly with a huge hunk of metal, and he knew that. The only way I was going to tell him was to fight him, and even then, I would either pull out my kunai when he wasn't looking, or I was somehow going to manage to beat him with only a katana and possibly a good punch.

After two weeks, he figured out that I meant what I said, and had decided to fight me. I knew only because he talks in his sleep, and isn't the best at keeping secrets. The last day of the second week at noon, he asked me to duel. Obviously, he expected me to be surprised, but by then I'd figured he would want to fight through the means previously stated, mostly when I had a hard time getting to sleep.

"Alright." I spoke, not even bothered by him asking.

"What. How did you-"

"I figured you'd ask soon." I pushed the duel accept button, and we had wordlessly decided it would be until the other person reached low enough health for their health bar to turn red. Since we were in a safe zone, someone hit afterwards, neither of us would die. Since we were farther ahead than the others, there wasn't really anyone around to watch.

The clock counted down, and I waited for Kaito to charge as I'd seen him do many times. He stood there, seemingly waiting for the best moment. We stared at each other for a little while. I had started to become rather annoyed; my stance alone said "I'm waiting for you," yet he didn't come!

"Are you ever going to attack?"

"I thought you would make the first move," He said sheepishly, realizing that I was waiting for him to make a move. "But I guess I could go first."

He charged as I'd first expected him to, and I dodged to the side. As he was still charging forward, trying to stop, I managed to slash his arm lightly, before he could change direction and hit me. He looked at what I was doing, and managed to hit my katana out of my head. I focused a little more, dodging and strategizing. When he had started to get how I dodged, I jumped over his head, grabbing the knives from my sleeves, and barring them at his neck. He was tired, surprised, and confused, but when I offered for him to give up, he refused.

"Well, at least count that if you were an enemy, you would've died by now." I let him go, jumped back a few yards, and waited for him to do something I could use to my own advantage.

"I insist that you go first." He didn't want to back down this time, but neither did I. I smirked, walking nearby my katana, and he ran to block my path. Had I not been fighting, I would've been laughing. I kept my smile, and threw one of the knives, hitting him in the shoulder and getting his health to the red zone.

The word "winner" showed up and Kaito stopped taking damage. I took back my knife, and when Kaito wasn't looking, put both of them back into my sleeves. When he looked back at me, he didn't see the knives, and seemed to think I put them back into my inventory. I laughed, but didn't say anything.

"I don't think knives were your starting weapons, but you are pretty good with them." I had been a little surprised that he figured out, but at least he didn't manage to guess what my main starting weapon was.

"I started with one knife." I admitted to him. I'm not sure whether starting with more than one weapon is usual in SAO, but I managed it somehow. Rather than questioning it, I decided to roll with it, but it would be easier if no one knew. That's why I didn't mention my other weapon; he seemed to think that the knife that I started with was supposed to be a throwing knife, though they usually are more effective with more of them.

He seemed to catch my wording, but didn't question it. If I didn't feel it was necessary to use them against him, he thought they must be an "only for emergency" weapon. Or, maybe that I just was pretending to have another weapon just to confuse him and convince him to fight me. The only problem with that reasoning being that the only form of fighting I enjoy is fencing, and that you can't really fence with any of my weapons.

Then the end of the day began; dusk drew nearer.

* * *

I'm so sorry! I should have updated earlier! I'm glad that people are actually reading my fanfic, whether you acknowledge my existence or not. Thank you for reading my fanfic. R&amp;R, F&amp;F, please.

See you next chapter~


	4. Kaito, Rigel, and a Plan

"Speaking"

Anything else is specified or for emphasis.

Do I even need a message on Flames at this point? I don't think so.

I shall be trying to use other POV's now, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

That fight was a good one, and even though it was only lunch time, I was already exhausted. The only thing that kept me going was the prospect of food. Surprisingly, Violet got pretty good at cooking during this time. I wasn't really complaining- food is delicious- but it was kind of unexpected. Then again, she tried to help every inn she passed, so I guess it wasn't that surprising. That day, we were getting ready to go to the next town, and I saw a familiar figure coming towards us. One that I knew was terrified of _everything._

"There you are! I was worried about you, Vio-" _And_ he was cut off there by his sister.

"_Yuki_. Remember _Isamu,_ we're in a video game with pseudonyms." She corrected, and used Rigel's username.

"But no one's around!" He whined. I found that he was more annoying than usual in the video game. Sadly, that wasn't saying much. It doesn't help that he is still just as talkative in game as out of it.

"It took _forever _to get here, and -_whoa,_ are you ok, Kaito? That looks serious! Oh wait, you're healing pretty quickly. What happened? Why-"

"Kaito challenged me to a duel, and I won." She must've done this a whole lot, as Rigel went quiet rather quickly; at least for _him,_ anyway.

"Onii-san will save you from the bad Kaito! Wait there, Vio-" In response to that, he got a throwing dagger to the head, and fell over. Don't worry; we were in a safe zone still. Even if we weren't, it would only be a flesh-wound anyway. It was only enough to shut him up. For a _whopping _total of ten seconds.

"I told you to call me Yuki." Good idea, responding before he could recover

"Since when am I bad, anyway? Not to mention, _she_ won!" I mean, _seriously_, how did this idiot already forget? Violet could protect herself better than anyone else could try to protect her at this point. Heck, I _still_ didn't know her _starting _weapon, and she beat me! Obviously, something in Rigel's mind had been messed up at birth, or something.

"Since you picked a fight with _my _sister." Whoa. That is the first time I'd ever heard him only say one sentence at a time.

"If you didn't know, V-" I cut off at her don't-you even-dare glare. Funny, we can communicate by looking at each other. "I mean _Yuki_ practically told me to." If you couldn't tell, I found calling your friend with their pseudonym when you know their real name slightly difficult. Obviously, Rigel had more trouble. I wonder where he slept… even weird inns have ceilings and doors. Seriously, I don't know _how _he lives with that fear. It must be horrible; he can't go _anywhere whatsoever._ I know that I wouldn't be able to deal with it; then again, I wouldn't have that fear in the _first place_.

Apparently, he stayed at every town at least for a week. When he realized that Violet was here, he came here before he could stay another week in the previous town. The only reason he caught up with us was because we had both agreed on a small vacation here at this town, and by vacation I mean stay here two days more than usual. By the way, we were about to leave, which didn't make Rigel happy at all. He didn't want to leave us, or rather his little sister, but he was still tired, as he had practically ran from wherever he was to here to see if Violet was alright. He didn't care about me that much, so I didn't think that I was the reason.

* * *

We were all packed up, and Rigel was babbling on a very long farewell. I, of course, didn't listen, and from the look Violet gave, I didn't think she did either. While he was still babbling on, I started to drag Violet down the road, eager to get away from the nonsense-spilling idiot that was her brother. It didn't take much, and she started walking on her own. If she were narrating right now, she would've said I was so eager, that I was bouncing down the road, but I wouldn't really call this deer trail a road. I wasn't bouncing anyway. I was just… making sure I didn't get any rocks in my boots. Yeah. Even though the rocks that we saw wouldn't even fit in my boots… moving on.

It was very quiet on the road. Yes, there was some rustling in the bushes that occurred very often, revealing rabbits and squirrels, and probably about 500 different birds chirping at almost the same time, but other than that, it was extremely quiet. Five minutes in, I was bored.

"So Violet, could you _please_ tell me what your main weapon is? _Please?_" Curiosity binding me, I continued on that subject.

"No." Personally, I find it funny that she can respond to any amount of words in two sentences or less, but seriously? Only using one word to respond to some things would be considered rude. Not to mention annoying. That's what she seemed to call me every five seconds.

"_Please?_" She just shakes her head. "_Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?_" Do I even need to say that she shook her head? I do? Oh. Well, she did.

"Could you just be quiet for _once_ in your life?" She actually snapped at me! Yay! Oh wait, that's a bad thing. Not like there's any difference; the only difference I could find was that she wasn't glaring at me, and usually if she glares, it has something to do with throwing knives at people. Specifically me. Most of the time.

I pouted for a few minutes, got bored again, and started using puppy dog eyes. I'm right now debating whether I did it wrong, or if she's just that heartless, as she completely ignored me. I think it's the latter, or maybe that puppy dog eyes don't work in video games.

No matter. She practically stayed silent the entire trip to the next village, which had no one there yet. Surprisingly. I thought that the Beta testers would be over here by now. Everything was too quiet, and I told Violet. She rolled her eyes, and said something about training. As always, her training was the worst. Sure, in the end I got better, but I found that when you are not only aching all over, but almost falling over from the extreme training you're given, you really don't care. At least until five minutes later you get ambushed by monsters a level higher than you and manage to take them down. They shall never be as monstrous as Violet is during training. Sadly, it seems like I'll never know what Violet's starting weapon is. It's just weird. Seriously, why would you avoid telling anyone what the weapon you're most efficient with is? It would help Rigel or me if we ever got into a situation of needing to protect her… oh wait, that won't ever happen.

I started conjuring a plan in my head to get her to tell me what her weapon is. Luckily, I know what she is terrified of, and am hoping that in a video game, she still is terrified. Next time we are going somewhere, I know exactly what to do. All I need to do is not talk about the plan, and on the trail, just generally not talk. All I can hope for is that this will work, or that I can manage to fight her again and get her to show me. I'll try both, even though I really don't think either will work. I hope that if I don't manage, I'll find another plan, but I might not succeed. I'm bored anyway, so why not?

* * *

I'm sorry, this isn't quite as long as my usual chapters, and it ends on a cliff-hanger, but I found this was the best ending place that I could think of. Anyway, I'm so happy! There are actually people reading my story! Thank you for reading my fanfic.

See you next chapter~


	5. Pokemon, Hetalia, and a Friend

"Speaking"

Anything else is specified or for emphasis.

I'm sorry if you can't understand the Hetalia references, but they're there.

* * *

Violet's POV

Just looking at them, I could tell something was up. Kaito and Rigel were both quiet- that _never_ happens. Rather than commenting on it, I tried to avoid them until this plan was done; then I could go back to normal and travel with Kaito without having to worry about what my sibling and my friend was plotting. I just _hoped _it had nothing to do with me. Knowing my luck, that wouldn't hold true. They were whispering to each other, just before we had to leave for the next town. I assumed that they thought I didn't hear, but I heard something about weapons, and assumed the worst.

When Kaito and I went into the forest, I kept my hand ready at my pouch, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, which made me all the more tense about it. I carefully watched Kaito, waiting for him to do something, probably to try to figure out my weapon. Why he would do this, I don't know. No one does, I'm sure.

I felt something tap my shoulder, and on instinct, threw kunai at what ever was behind me. This just happened to be Kaito's face.

"Crap. Now I'll have to make camp, or drag him to the next town." This is one of the parts of the game that I wish was more like Pokemon. In Pokemon, you'd automatically be shoved into the past town. Here, not so much. If you can't tell, in Pokemon, they'd also say _The opposing Kaito fainted._ The problem with that; he's on _my _side. At this point, I didn't care whether or not he remembered; just that I could drag him to a safe place. Luckily, he'd chosen to wait until we were almost to the next town to pull that stunt; if you can't tell, I'm kinda scared of random people poking me. Scratch that, terrified of being touched in general.

After half-an-hour or so of dragging him, I managed to drag him into the nearest inn, which just-so-happened to also be the most cost effective of them. Funny how that worked out.

"Room for two, please. Could you also help me get my partner there?" I seriously didn't want to drag him up the stairs all by myself, so I was glad when the pretty lady behind the counter started helping me. Once we threw him onto the bed, I did the thing I always did- I asked if she wanted any help in turn for free food. Like most of the other people, she said yes. Unlike most of the people, my very first job was to hunt for some rabbits to make stew. It didn't take me long to hunt enough rabbits to last her a week, including customers and family if she has them with her, rather than the days worth of rabbits she asked for.

"That's plenty! What do you want for all of this?"

"Well, I usually ask only for the food to be payed for, but can someone check on Kaito?" I didn't add that he was low on health and bleeding everywhere because I accidentally stabbed him in the head. That would _probably_ freak her out.

"Alright." Nothing more was asked, although I did hear her freaking out from where I was sweeping the floor. Apparently, she hadn't had that many customers that were injured yet. Speaking of injured, we'll probably have to stay for a little longer than I expected because of my idiotic partner. When in a video game where you just might die if you freak out and don't do anything like I did before, I made it a habit of attacking whenever someone or something I don't know of did that. I _still_ don't know _why_ he did that, but I hope it is either for a good reason, or he just forgot that I'm still me. If he did it to find out my weapon, I couldn't possibly guess why he'd think that _that_ would help him find out, unless he wanted to get stabbed in the head…

"What happened?!" I heard the girl ask.

"We're in a video game where bad things can happen, and he was being an idiot." Once again, not adding the fact that it is slightly my fault, cuz' bad impressions are bad. When no response came, I continued working, watching her just stare at me, as I was just randomly working on cleaning the place, which I must admit, wasn't the cleanest, but I'd seen worse.

"What do you want _now_?"

"I'm sorry my way of entertaining myself when no one is talking to me and it's too early to train is for cleaning the place." There. I wasn't asking for anything. I already did enough for her to be happy, but I was just bored. Really, when I get back to civilization, my family is going to freak out at my sleeping hours; I go to bed just after the sun sets and wake up just before the sun rises.

After a quite a bit of time cleaning for no real reason, it was time to start training. The sun had just risen, Kaito wasn't awake, and there wasn't really much to do. Walking into the nearby woods, I tried getting used to using my katana more. If I was supposed to pretend that it was my main weapon in front of everyone else, I had to at least be OK with using it.

After about half-an-hour of training, I saw- is that a penguin? Wearing sunglasses? Oh, wait, no. It's a blonde girl, wearing the men in black outfit. The tux with sunglasses one. My brother is _obsessed_ with it; I think I found him a new friend.

"Hi. Who are you?" I asked.

"Mah name's Betsy. Sup stranger."

"Not much. My name is Yuki. How do you do?"

"Good, ya British imposah. So, what's your pretty self doin' 'round here?" Jeez, what an accent! How do people understand her?

"Training." Great, now I feel even more like Germany (from Hetalia)! I enjoy cleaning, train my friends 'till they drop, not to mention I also only wear combat boots.

"Copy of Germany, aren't ya? So, ya also obsess about cleaning in those little combat boots of yours?" OK, how did she know what I was thinking? Trying to stop the surprised expression on my face, I managed to contain it all by raising an eyebrow. Which, by the way, isn't bushy.

"I don't obsess that much, it's just becoming a habit."

"Yup, carbon copy of female Germany. She even has the right eyes for it! Might as well dye her hair blonde while she's at it!"

"I'm still not wearing the right clothes for it." At my response, she doubled over in laughter. My clothing, although nice, was not exactly something Germany would ever wear. First off, my white blouse would probably have to go, as I could never imagine Germany wearing a white shirt; my black pants probably could stay, as black goes with everything, and my dark blue cape that I had recently received wasn't exactly something I would imagine Germany would wear.

"You're funny; can I join ya?"

"Alright, but I should probably ask Kaito about it."

"Who?" At this, I couldn't help it.

"Canada." I said sarcastically. "Well, he actually looks more like Greece… He acts more like Italy though." I thought that I was making my brother a friend… oh well, she's my friend now. Not like I have many of those. Kaito was my first real friend- speaking of Kaito; I should get back soon, as he might be awake.

Pulling my new friend along, we went to the hotel that Kaito and I were staying at. It was just past noon, and Kaito was finally awake.

"Next time, don't startle me Kaito. You just might get a worse injury than this." Alongside me, Betsy was laughing at the situation.

"What startled ya?" She asked, in between bouts of laughter.

With a perfectly straight face, I looked her in the eye and said "He poked me." Her response was something along the lines of "Oh, so you're a mix of Japan and Germany?" but I wasn't really listening; I was rescheduling in my mind, and finally deciding one week here, as he needed to catch up on training, and Betsy might need some help too.

* * *

SO sorry that I didn't update sooner! I really should have! Oh, and I hope you understand Betsy's accent… I kinda wanted to add that in… Anyway, R&amp;R, F&amp;F, if you don't, thanks for reading anyway.

See you next chapter~


	6. (More)Training, A Fangirl, and A Meeting

"Speaking"

Thinking

Anything else is specified of for emphasis.

* * *

Kaito's POV

I really didn't expect Violet to bring back a friend, and one who she doesn't know previously at all, none-the-less. Betsy seemed… crazy, to say the least. She was muttering about the resemblances personality-wise from us to characters. I had _no_ idea what she was talking about.

Just like normal, Violet worked me to the bone during, training, the only difference being that there was someone else with us. That someone just happened to be utterly crazy.

Ignoring her, I focused on the intense training that Violet always gives. It seemed like Betsy had almost as much trouble with it as me. Trust me, when I said it was intense, I _meant_ it. It didn't help that I wasn't able to train yesterday, so I had to make up for that, and Betsy was new, so she had to catch up. The scimitar wielder was a decent level already, but a little behind Violet and me. She seemed utterly insane wielding that weapon and I wouldn't want to be the one making her angry and getting that blade to the face, but I'm _still_ ahead of her.

When Violet pulled out the dummies, Betsy broke hers… in two minutes. Exactly. I counted every second of that. Violet looked like she hadn't done anything to her dummy, and then I realized its head had been cut off as soon as she started. And then she made a movement of her hand and her dummy fell into millions of pieces, in the flick of a wrist. Why are all of my friends violent? Why is Violet's name like violent without the 'n'? Is that why she's very violent? If you can't tell, I sometimes can get off track pretty quickly.

I called a water brake, and went to get away from my violent group of friends in a violent video game. It didn't occur to me that this is quite a violent game that might only have violent people in it.

Anyway, I went toward the nearby river, and once I reached it, I could still hear Betsy's squealing about "ships" and "Ship names." This is the moment where I realized that I really, _really_ wanted my headphones from real life. Then I would able to ignore the loudness that is Betsy, and I could also figure out what she means by "ships". Then again, I'm not sure I want to know.

I waited as long as I could at the river, and heard loud sounds coming from where Betsy and Violet were. At this point, I ran there, and found that they had just defeated some monsters that were here.

I insisted that we move on, or go to the inn, and Violet surprised me with a "Betsy can train on the way while traveling, so I guess we can move on." Since when does Violet agree to training while travelling? Eh, who am I to complain? At least we're not going to sit here doing boring training all week. I could sense Violet's glare as I called training stupid in my mind. I backed up a little, until Betsy started being Betsy.

"Tsundere alert! Tsundere alert! Aww~ so cute~!" How is one of my friends trying to rip my face off for guessing what I was thinking cute?

Violet gave me a and-that's-a-fangirl look. I gave her a how-does-that-have-anything-to-do-with-this look, and she responded with an it-has-everything-to-do-with-this look.

"AWWWW~ THEY CAN COMMUNICATE BY LOOKING EACH OTHER IN THE EYES! ~SO. CUTE." I swear if you continue this, Violet's name will be changed to Violent, as she'll either murder you, or punch you in the face every time you look like you're going to fangirl.

The look on Violet's face confirmed that. This time, it wasn't directed at me, it was directed at Betsy, and seemed to be the if-you-don't-shut-up-I'll-murder-you glare. I think she got some hearing damage from Betsy, along with a headache. Oh wait, you don't get hearing damage in video games! I wonder if you can get a headache in a video game? I don't think I want to find out, if there actually is.

* * *

Before anyone could be murdered, we went off. Surprisingly, with Betsy we went at a faster pace and got more training done than I thought we would. Then again, that isn't saying much, as when we got to Tolbana town, we were dragged straight into the conference, and they were discussing what to do. Violet raised her hand, and everyone listened carefully.

"How do we know that the game creator didn't change the moves from the demo? Isn't that what most game developers do in good video games? I say, we should be prepared for the worst."

Only I seemed to care about what she said. Everyone else seemed to be more focused on getting to the boss, rather than what would happen in the boss room.

We were told to get into groups, and since we worked together, Betsy, Violet and I went into a group almost immediately. Two people were sitting on the side, and when I was about to ask whether they wanted to join, the two of them said no immediately. One was wearing black, and the other, a cloak that covered their appearance.

Violet bobbed her head at their answers, and started preparing immediately. I followed her lead, dragging Betsy, the only one who actually seemed to talk on our party. Violet used to talk more in real life… she must be stressed right now. She _was _just thrown into a world, and practically told she would die or be stuck here almost forever. Oh, wait, I'm in the same situation.

Betsy, not having to focus on walking, was thinking of who knows what at this point, and I didn't really care. I just wanted to get this fight over with, and convince Violet to talk to me using more than looks and maybe train a little less harshly. I might not get both, but even one of those would be worth it. When Betsy didn't comment about anything, I was kind of surprised. I was glad for the change, but awaiting the horror of something worse coming about, as she was really focusing on something other than walking.

She seemed to be either a. thinking about the boss fight seriously or b. fangirling silently and making random fanfictions in her head about what was happening around her. Sadly, knowing her, it was b.

"That was delicious, Yuki!" I had forgotten that Betsy didn't know her name was Violet, so for a moment, I was utterly confused. Violet verbally communicated for the second time that day. It wasn't loud enough to be heard by Betsy, though.

"I said, you can call me Violet." It was still rather quiet, but she doesn't really talk much so this was actually a whole lot.

"That's great! KaiLet sounds much better than KaiKi, KaiYu, YuTo, or YuKai!" I could tell that now, Violet regretted that. Lesson learned- never tell your name to a fangirl when it actually combines with people's names better than your username.

* * *

Sorry for being late on my non-existent schedule! And sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I had a bit of the dreaded writer's block, as I had no idea where the plot was, and it took a while to find the plot. Thank you for reading this far, thank you people reading this, R&amp;R, F&amp;F, suggest what you think's a good direction for the story to go in.

See you next chapter~


	7. Soup, Talks, and Fan Fiction

"Speaking"

Thinking

**Reading (not aloud)**

Anything else is specified of for emphasis.

* * *

Violet's POV

At this point, I regretted telling my name. Of _course _Betsy found a way to annoy me with it, as she seems to think that we're part of an anime that she just joined… although sometimes it feels that way, it isn't true. I should've known that she was creating some- what did she call it? KaiLet? - fluff, rather than thinking about the fight, although, she _is _pretty good at hiding when she's fangirling… I'm actually surprised. Maybe she thought if she was quiet, we would get together or something… seriously Betsy, we're not in an anime… or a fan fiction for that matter. Sure, my brother's an idiot that I don't know how he survived to this point in time, let alone in SAO, my sister taught me how to throw knives (and forks, for that matter), and my best friend is annoying, and I got trapped in a video game… wow. Starting to look more and more like an anime or fan fiction…

"We need to get something to eat. Stop fangirling and start finding firewood." Hopefully, if I give her something to do, she won't fangirl so much… at least where I can see her. Betsy ran off, trying to find said firewood, while I sent Kaito to pick vegetables, and I hunted a rabbit. Rather quickly, I caught a rabbit, and was ready to start a fire any moment. I prepared the rabbit and pulled out a pot, putting the vegetables and rabbit in.

Betsy came back with the firewood just as I finished preparations. I got a box of tinder out, and using my decent fire starting skill, the fire rose up in decent time. I set the pot to cook, and since we are in a video game, it was done quickly. Pulling out bowls and a ladle, I started serving the soup. Not much was said, but the soup wasn't horrible.

"So, all this training _will _pay off."

"Kaito, you know it would've sometime. It just happened sooner, rather than later." Kaito is an idiot. Why does he think I train so much?

Betsy was sitting there, typing some notes- I hope that's what they were, at least- and eating at the same time. Intrigued, I went to see what she had written.

**Hugging, they declared their undying love for each other.** Cheesy romance? Why would she be writing this?

"**Kaito, you do know that I will always love you?" She stroked his cheek, unconsciously displaying her new ring.** Coincidence? Maybe?

"**Of course I do." He said to Violet**-WHAT. NO. Not reading _that._

Betsy didn't notice, but Kaito did. As I turned red, coughing to stop myself from barfing at the cheesiness of the story, and to make myself not repeatedly yell no.

"Violet? Are you alright?" He went to look at my bar in the corner of his vision, which I know would tell him whether or not I was sick. I wasn't, not that I knew of, but startled out of my wits might show up.

"Fine. If she offers to give you anything to read, _refuse_." Better to warn him now, and not have him take the chance of reading whatever _that _was, than to not warn him now, and risk him dealing with reading

"What-"

"Just don't. Curiosity killed the cat, and it just might kill you too." He stopped asking questions, and I stopped talking. Wait, when did I practically stop talking to people? Beginning of this? Wow. At this point, I resolved to communicate a little more. After a few minutes of staring into the fire trying to remember how to talk about things that don't really matter, I finally started.

"So… How are you?" Kaito looked startled that I spoke more than what I did a few minutes ago, and even then he was startled that I was talking. Yeah, really need to talk more than twice a day.

"Good. Nice to see you talking again. Any reason you stopped?" I flinched slightly. Really, _really _need to talk more.

"I don't know… I didn't really notice until now…" If I said any other answer, it would probably be a lie, but it might've had something with the fact that once I get serious, I don't speak, I do. This usually involves throwing sharp objects at people. Not much different than now…

"Well, any plans for this game? Other than get out?" Stumped, I sat there. I hadn't really thought much about what to do once I got in the game and started trying to survive. Before, I had a few ideas, but it would be more of a let-out-your-stress-in-this-violent-game sort-of thing. Now, it's my life. If it's my life, then where should I take it? I don't want to spend years and years trying to get out with no other purpose in life! But, it should be something that won't affect how much I can help getting out of here…

"I don't yet. Do you?" He looked to be in a similar conundrum, but at least he should have expected it! People often repeat the question you ask, if it can be applied to anyone else.

"Same. Although-"

"You are _not_ becoming a stand-up comedian. You're terrible at things like that."

After he finally stopped laughing, he responded, "It's good to know you're still the same person. Though, I thought my jokes were funny!"

"You know your jokes are as funny as my sister is silly." He made a face. _Everyone_ knows that my sister is nowhere near silly.

"But she's not silly!" He started pouting, which I do not tolerate or give into. Ever. Except the first hundred or so times. This would be the hundred and first...

"I know." We sat there, soup done awhile ago, and Betsy sitting in a corner, probably fangirling, as the first time that I really talked much in this game was to talk to Kaito. Geez, he's a friend. No need to fangirl like mad over the fact that we're _friends._

"You know, you credit yourself too little. You're an amazing fighter, an awesome cook, a great trainer, and the perfect friend. Oh, and not to mention, really good at cleaning stuff." I guess this is the way he is thanking me? He sighed, somehow knowing my thoughts. "This isn't just to say thank you. You are overly stressed over the whole situation, and it has come to a point that I have to point out that you can do it. Violet, you can survive this boss fight. It's only the first level, for Pete's sake!"

"Thanks for the pep talk," I commented dryly, "but you know as well as I that this is no normal boss. I just _know _that someone is going to get seriously injured or even die. This isn't like most video games, and you have to face that Kaito." The whole fire area seemed to have darkened by this point. Shadows danced across our faces, making the scene more sinister in appearance than food and a pep talk, and we both knew it. Then again, that might've been caused by the fact that the sun had set a few minutes ago.

"Well, on a brighter note, I think that that's the most you've talked today!" His grin at his own comment made me roll my eyes and shake my head at him. He tries too hard to be funny. I almost want to tell him to stop, but it's a part of him now- his bad jokes and his inability to make me laugh at what he says.

My musings hadn't been long, but long enough for the camp to go quiet. Right when I started to wonder about Betsy, I heard a shriek which I identified as an extreme fangirl moment. Because Kaito has no understanding of the mind of a fangirl, he went to see what was wrong. As I realized this, I went after him to try to stop him. Still, he managed to find Betsy and figured out why she was shrieking, and he went from tanned skin to bright red.

"I told you; curiosity killed the cat and might kill you too. You read whatever she's writing now, didn't you?" He shook his head, and for once, I couldn't read the look on his face.

"It's… a picture." He stated when he could talk. "I suggest you don't look at it." Too late. Right from there, I saw it. She somehow managed to download a drawing app to her menu. It seems like the first thing that she drew was Kaito and I cuddling. In the picture, he was kissing my nose and I was shyly blushing. My response to it was to just try to ignore it, like the fan fiction she wrote, well, at least I think she wrote it. Unless… they somehow are able to access the internet from SAO… I haven't heard of it, but I'm sure Betsy would know. Wait. Only Betsy would write about my friend and I being together. Never mind.

"Too late." I must've been slightly blushing. Obviously, since this already happened once, I wasn't utterly confused, making me blush a little less than him. Then again, that isn't saying much.

"Why do I think that by now she would've posted that on the internet and got everyone to start shipping us if she had access to internet?" I wondered aloud.

"You do know that there is communication akin to the internet here that only affects SAO… right?" The look on my face must've said "no" all on its own, as he sighed, responding slowly, "She may have posted it onto the communication system by now." We sat there, hoping all our lucky stars that we wouldn't run into someone who would recognize us from them and ask if we were together or if that picture was drawn by someone we know. That would be downright embarrassing.

* * *

So sorry for not posting! I really should start writing more often... anyway, I just had to write this. I guess it's a filler chapter, but it had to be done. Thank you for reading this far! R&amp;R, F&amp;F, please.

See you next chapter!~


	8. I'm So Sorry

I'm so sorry! I hate when these "chapters" are posted, but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry for my idiocy of starting a very long chapter story as my first fan fiction posted. I need to work on my writing skills, but I'll have a hard time doing so in this fan fiction. For now, I will not continue this story. Maybe sometime in the far future, I could continue this story, but as it is, I cannot. If any of the people reading this feel that "maybe later" is too far from now, please PM me and continue this story. Once again, I'm so sorry for the people reading this story, but if I do continue this story eventually, it will turn out better written than it is currently. I am extremely sorry for the inconvenience I might or might not be causing any of the readers of this story.

I guess I won't see you next chapter...


End file.
